


Kat's Date Day

by HashDash23



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashDash23/pseuds/HashDash23
Summary: Kat plans the perfect date for Cathy but it quickly ruined by the weather. Or is it?
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Kat's Date Day

Katherine Howard woke up excited. She had the whole day planned for an amazing date with her amazing girlfriend Catherine Parr.

Cathy had planned all their dates so far. From their first date at the fair to their 1-month anniversary trip to the seaside where they stayed in an amazing B&B. So, Kat had decided that she was going to treat Cathy to an amazing day-long date. They were going to start at their favourite café before they would move onto Cathy’s favourite bookstore. After spending probably hours in the store they would then go for a walk through the park, they would then go to a bar that Cathy had wanted to go to but hadn’t found the time for, followed by a romantic dinner and home to spend the night together.

Kit rolled over in Cathy’s arms. The other woman was still fast asleep, having gone to bed long after Kat had retired for the night. Kat didn’t particularly want to wake her girlfriend, but she was too excited to let anymore of her awesome date day go to waste. She softly stroked down the slumbering woman’s face.

“Hey” Cathy rasped as she opened her eyes. “Can I ask why you’re waking me up and not letting me sleep in?”

“Well I was thinking that instead of sleeping our day away we could go out and do something together” 

“I hadn’t really planned anything for us to do today” Cathy frowned, stretching her arms above her head. 

“That’s okay. I planned our whole day, but it does require putting on clothes and going outside the house” Kit rolled out of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe. 

Cathy sighed but followed Kat’s lead and got out of the bed.

Soon the two were on their way to the café, walking hand in hand. Kat looked up and frowned at the masses of grey clouds in the sky. 

The café was thankfully quiet when they got there, the waitress recognising them and quickly came over with their ususal coffee orders.

It wasn’t till they reached the bookstore that the day fell to pieces. As Cathy dove deep into the stacks Kat watched as the heavens opened and the people who were out on the street scattered to avoid being drenched.

Kat sighed and went into the stacks themselves hoping the rain eased. Unfortunately, by the time Cathy eventually emerged the rain was no better. 

“Damn. It’s really coming down out there” Cathy wrapped her arms around Kat’s waist they stared out the window.

“Yeah and its kind of ruined the rest of the day I had planned” Kat huffed.

“It’s okay. We can do everything another day. I’m sure it’ll be great then too” 

The two ran home, soaked when they rushed in the front door. 

Cathy ran quickly into the upstairs shower while Kat changed into dry comfy clothes and dried her hair.

Kat pouted as she stared out the window. Stupid rain had to ruin her perfect plans. 

Suddenly Kat perked up, running down to the kitchen, ignoring the stares that Catherine and Jane were giving her as she rummaged through the kitchen grabbing food, glasses and a bottle of wine.

When Cathy entered the room she shared with Kat, clad in her comfiest clothes, running a towel through her hair, she didn’t expect to see a full picnic set on the bedroom floor.

“Wow Kat. This looks amazing!” Cathy grinned kneeling down opposite Kat.

“I didn’t want our date to be over” Kat shrugged.

Cathy leaned over and kissed Kat softly. “It’s perfect”


End file.
